


Brooklyn 99 Requests

by happinessbcofu



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Roger Peralta, Brooklyn Nine-Nine - Freeform, Hurt Jake Peralta, Peraltiago, Requests, Rosa Diaz - Freeform, amy santiago - Freeform, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happinessbcofu/pseuds/happinessbcofu
Summary: !!!CLOSED!!!
Comments: 14
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Im taking B99 requests... just leave a comment <3  
ill write everything but fluff or smut ( im not good at that lmao) im also willing to write some whump since we´re in febuwhump 2021   
thank u


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @Sbrown 
> 
> You could do something about Jake meeting any of Amy’s family and all her brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but i still hope you like it <3  
> It turned out more angsty than i thought, but i guess thats okay :)  
> I have to admit, i didnt really know in what tone i should have wrote the brothers, so i focused more on Jakes thoughts!!  
> Have fun :*

Jake tapped nervously with his foot. He and Amy were on their way for him to meet her brothers for the first time. He could not lie; he was pretty scared.

After what happened with Victor, Amy´s Dad, last year, Jake didn´t like the thought of having seven other men judging if he was good enough for Amy.

He talked about this with her, and what an angel she is, she assured him a thousand times that he is perfect, and she wished to see no one else but him at her side.  
But there was this little voice, this little devil on his shoulder telling him _She deserves better than you!_  
Jake knew this was nonsense. Still, since his childhood he had problems with believing that people actually liked him.

His Dad constantly telling him  
_You are a failure, Jacob. No one will ever love you. No one will ever like a prick like you!_  
As soon as he felt the strength to talk about this with Amy, he did. This was around three months in their relationship. She helped him a lot. Jake could never put in words how much this meant for him. Amy showed him the one thing he thought no one could ever feel for him: love.  
And so did Jake do everything possible to constantly showing Ames his endless love for her. That is why it hurt even more, when Victor told him Amy could do better than him.

Jake remembers the closed feeling in his chest when hearing the men´s words all too well.  
_I don’t want a jerk dating my daughter!_ Jacob felt 10 years old again. He felt the alcoholic breath of his father in his neck.

“Jake, are you okay?”  
Amy interrupted his thoughts. He broke his stare out of the cars window and looked at her.  
“No, yes of course…I’m just a little bit tired” he lied with a forced smile.  
“Sure? You know we can always turn around and-“  
“Ames, seriously its fine, don’t worry about it”  
Amy looked at him with a worried face but didn’t say anything. He was sure she knew what was going on in his head. Amy always worried about him.

He really didn’t deserve her. _No, wrong Jake, wrong thoughts! Stop thinking that._

“Will Tony be there? You know, I kinda wanna see if his body looks so good in real life too” he joked around, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Ehm yes, I think so. But please don’t say that about his body, he is my brother, that’s gross!” She slightly nudged him. They both shared a laugh.  
“So, here it is! My parents house.” Amy said when pulling in a little side street.  
Jake looked at the house. From the outside it looked pretty normal. The front garden obviously looked perfect. Every flower, every blade of grass matched on the centimeter.

 _Santiago Style_ , Jake thought.  
Stepping out of the car, Jakes heart beat faster. He didn’t want to be nervous. But he also couldn’t help his hands getting sweaty.  
“Ok Jake, time to shine” Amy said, while walking towards the door. It was meant as a simple pun, but it laid heavy in Jakes mind.  
Amy rang the doorbell. The door opened. Jakes heart beat even faster now.

He saw Camila Santiago, behind her the whole Santiago family stopping the things they were just doing and looking at the couple.  
“Amy, mi hija, come inside” she said with a big smile. When Jake and her face met, he pulled a nervous, kinda weird smile.  
“Camila, hello! You look just beautiful. I-i mean, not to objective you as a woman, I meant that in a complimentary-“  
“Jake, its fine”, Amy pulled him in the house by his arm away from her mother, “meet my brothers” She made an inviting gesture towards her family.

The seven men all came to hug Jake. He tried his best to stay calm.  
“We heard the best things about you, man”  
“So, you´re that funny guy she always talks about”  
“Nice to finally meet ya, pal”  
They were all saying these nice things to Jake, he was overwhelmed.  
“Eh, yes also nice to meet all of you!”  
With the time they all sat at the table, eating traditional food, talking about funny childhood anecdotes.  
Jake didn’t notice until everyone helped clean up the table how comfortable he felt. He even felt sad when one by one slowly left and they had to drive home.

“You know, I was really worried about this whole ´family meeting thing´ “ Jake admitted in the car. Amy said nothing. It was silent.

Just the noises of the engine and other weird-brooklyn-sounds. She turned her face to her boyfriend. Still saying nothing. Then smiling.  
“I know…” Amy broke the silence.  
Jake looked at her surprised. “You did?”  
“Jake, I know you for 8 years now” She smiled again. _The most beautiful smile in the world_ , Jake thought.  
“I love you, Ames”  
“I love you too, Jake”


End file.
